Bones, the Babysitter
by Kasper ze Chemist
Summary: Entry for the June CBPC.  Brennan does Booth a favor and babysits Parker for the day.


The early morning sunlight filtered into the bedroom through the thin curtains, casting an eerie light onto the woman sleeping softly in the bed. It created an almost serene scene in the room, the calm before an extremely hectic day. Which was just about to begin. An incessant knocking was audible, waking up Temperance Brennan. She groaned and rolled over to look at the clock. Only seven. With another groan she rolled out of bed and threw a t-shirt over her head.

"Bones, open up!" she heard an irate Booth yell. She sighed and pulled the door open to reveal a disarrayed Booth holding a still sleeping Parker. "Morning Bones. I have a favor to ask…"

Brennan had a hunch as to what he was going to ask and was tempted to shut the door on him, but as if sensing her hesitation, he stuck his foot in the door. "Please Bones," he pleaded, using a puppy dogface and a smile to attempt to sway her.

She groaned for a third time that morning as she stepped aside and let him in. She headed to the kitchen while Booth put Parker on the couch. She started the coffee pot and turned around to find Booth sitting at the table. "So what brings you to my doorstep on such a beautiful day?"

"I got called in for security because the president is coming through today. Apparently there's a stomach bug going around so many agents are out today, the day I get Parker. Bones, please, could you watch him for the day? I'll make it worth your while."

"Really. And what are you going to do for me?"

"Anything you want," he replied with a wink. "Okay, whatever you want. But I really have to go now. Is it okay?"

"Sure Booth. Go do your thing."

"Bones, I can't thank you enough. If I didn't have to run out I'd kiss you." He smiled and practically ran from the room. "Oh yeah Bones, I hope you have peanut butter and jelly because that's the only thing he eats right now. Take him somewhere; I'll pay you back."

"Booth you don't have to do that!" she shouted, but he had already left. She sighed and made herself a cup of coffee and took it to the living room. She stared at the boy sleeping on the couch. He was stretched out on the couch, arms stretched above him taking up all the space. She laughed to herself, remembering how Booth slept during their trip to Las Vegas, pretty much the same way. She looked down on the floor and saw a backpack that had Parker's name on it. She picked it up and left it in the kitchen. She returned to the living room to find Parker stirring awake. He sat up and rubbed his eyes; had Brennan not been worried about what she was going to say she would have thought the action absolutely adorable.

"Hi Parker, it's me Dr. Brennan. I'm a friend of your Dad," Brennan greeted softly hoping that the boy remembered her.

He looked around the room before settling his gaze on her. "You're the one that Daddy always talks to. He says you are Bones."

"Well yes, that's his nickname but you can call me—"

"Bones, I'm hungry," Parker interrupted.

"Um okay. I have some cereal. Do you like Cheerios?"

He shook his head sending his blonde curls in various directions. "Nope. I want peanut butter and jelly." He smiled and then added, "Please."

_Wow,_ she thought to herself. _Booth wasn't kidding when he said that he only ate peanut butter and jelly sandwiches._ "Okay. I'll go make you one. I guess you can watch TV. Your father lets you watch TV right?"

"Yes. We always watch cartoons together." Satisfied with the boy's answer, she moved to the kitchen and hoped that she had peanut butter and jelly. She rifled through the cabinets and found an unopened jar of peanut butter and an unopened jar of jelly left over from the last time Russ visited. She willed the thoughts of her brother away and proceeded to make Parker a sandwich. When she brought it out Parker she found him sitting on the floor, transfixed to the television. She placed the sandwich on a paper towel in front of him.

She moved to the couch to weigh her options. She could go to the lab and have Parker sit in her office all day while she worked on the remains from Limbo. _Well that would be boring for a five year old_, she thought. _Well then I can't possibly go into work today._ She decided to call in sick and headed for the bedroom to find her cell phone.

"Hello," answered Angela.

"Hi," said Brennan, adding a cough for good measure. "I'm not feeling well today. I don't think I'm coming in today."

"You? Miss a day of work? The last time that happened was when…oh my god is there a guy?"

"No," she said trying to sound gravelly. "I'm going to stay home."

"Bones!" called Parker from the doorway.

"Bren! Is that Booth?"

"No it's not. I'm gonna be sick. Bye!" She quickly shut the phone and took a deep breath.

"Bones are you going to barf because I hate that. It makes me want to barf."

"No Parker. What do you want?"

"I got a little jelly on the floor." Brennan sighed and followed Parker to the living room. A little bit of jelly was an understatement. It looked as if he spread the sandwich apart and spread it about the floor.

"I'll clean it up. Why don't you go wash your hands and face and I'll clean up this mess." He walked down the hallway and he did as he was told. Brennan went to the kitchen to get a sponge to clean up the mess. He returned cleaned up and sat on the couch. Brennan stood up and looked at the clean floor. "Parker can you sit here while I go take a shower and then after that we can go somewhere."

"Okay." She shut the door to the bathroom, but didn't lock it in case Parker needed something. She noticed that the towels now had peanut butter and jelly on them. She threw them into the laundry basket and started the shower. While the hot water cascaded down her back she racked her brain for places to take a young child. The zoo. It was a beautiful day and kids loved the zoo, at least she hoped Parker did.

After dressing she returned to the living room to find that Parker was no longer in front of the television. "Parker, where are you?" she questioned to emptiness. She quickly moved through the apartment to no avail. The top lock to the door was still latched so he had to be in the room. Then she heard a giggle coming from the direction of her bedroom. The door was ajar and from her position, she could see Parker playing with her black bra. He held it up and looked in the mirror and started to prance around. She bit back a fit of laughter and quickly got her camera and snapped a few pictures for Booth. She then returned to the kitchen and called Parker.

He came as he was called and stood before her, hands clasped behind his back, with an innocent smile on his face. She was sitting at the table, sipping some water with her eyes concentrated on him.

"Parker, where were you?" she asks him.

"I was in the potty," he replied convincingly.

"Uh huh. Well how about we go to the zoo for the afternoon? My treat."

Parker immediately started jumping up and down. "The zoo, the zoo I love the zoo with the aminals. Can I see the monkeys?"

Brennan couldn't help but to laugh at the bouncing ball of energy standing, rather jumping around before her. "Calm down Parker. We'll see _all_ the animals. Why don't you get your things together and I'll pack some drinks and sandwiches for us. Okay?" He nodded and headed for the living room to grab his bag.

The zoo was turning out to be a great idea. It was nearly lunchtime and they had covered nearly half the zoo. However Brennan has skipped out on lunch and was extremely hungry.

"Parker let's eat some lunch first," suggested Brennan as a food vendor was just around the corner.

"But I wanna see the monkeys!" whined Parker. "Please?" The boy put on his best pouty face and Brennan knew exactly where that came from.

"Okay, we'll find a place to eat near the monkeys." They headed off to the monkeys and to Parker's luck there was a hot dog stand nearby.

"Bones, I'm hungry." She reached into the bag and produced a peanut butter sandwich.

"Stay close, I'm getting something to eat." Parker nodded and headed for the bench while Brennan went for food. After getting a hot dog she turned around to find Parker not where he was before. Immediately her heart rate increased and she looked all around. He wasn't at the tables, or by the fountain. She went to head to the direction of the monkeys, but was stopped by a mean looking man in a black suit standing in front of a large mass of people including members of the press.

"Ma'am, you can't go that way," he stated in an even voice.

"My friend's kid is missing, I think he went that way. Please move!" she shouted in return.

"Ma'am the President is that way. If you don't want to get arrested, you will back off."

"Bones?"

Brennan whipped her head to find Booth jogging to her location. He was wearing normal clothes, but she noticed the earpiece in his ear. "Bones, what are you doing here? Is Parker here?"

"I though that it would be fun to take Parker to the zoo and—"

Her explanation was cut off by the sound of laughter and many flashes going off. Booth turned around and grabbed Brennan by the wrist and pulled her through the crowd. They made their way to the commotion, which in fact was an interesting site. Standing before the monkey cage was Parker and beside him was the President. The monkey was jumping up and down. The source of the laughter came from the peanut butter smeared on the President's face. Parker's face was red and was crying.

Booth and Brennan kneeled down in front of Parker and looked him over.

"Booth I'm sorry."

"Bones, it's okay." Booth turned his attention to Parker. "Bub, what happened? Did you do this?"

"I was eating and watching the monkey and then I heard all these people and I saw that man and I wasn't watching. Then I felt something being pulled out of my hands and my lunch was gone." Parker stopped and sniffed. "And I swear that's how the monkey got the peanut butter."


End file.
